Red Stained
by bumblebeehell
Summary: Nothing can compare to the pain the three of them felt after her death. A simple piece of red fabric taken from her cape is something that they will never let go of. Based on Tumblr user Skiretehfox's piece of fanart of the same name.
1. Chapter 1

**So RWBY fanfic. That's a thing. It really should just be renamed Clusterfuck of Lesbian Ships because that's basically what it is. Also this story is based on Tumblr user Skiretehfox's piece of fanart of the same name. So, with a will of steel, I will get through this without crying my eyes out. Also this chapter is going to be a bit short because I'm just getting things started out.**

**Weiss**

"What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us; what we have done for others and the world remains and is immortal." That's what was written on her gravestone. She was young. Too young to die. Some say the world is cruel sometimes. I don't believe that. I believe that it's the opposite, the world is only kind sometimes.

Standing there, staring at this piece of stone it brought back everything that I didn't want it to, all the memories, all the pain, every bit of what I felt when I watched her die in my arms. I may not have liked her very much at first but she turned out to be my very best friend in the world. Growing up in the Schnee household didn't allot much time for friends or fun or anything of the sort. I always had to be prim and proper and obedient and I never disliked it, really. That is, until I met her. She taught me about fun and friendship and everything that I never would have learned about staying in that wretched house.

I only could allow myself to stay staring at that rock for a couple of more moments before the cold wind sent shivers down my back. I rubbed the tattered piece of red cloth that hung down over my shoulder from my ponytail then looked up at the sky and it was dark. Only the lamps lining the graveyard path illuminated the place. I turned away and listened to the leaves rustle as they fluttered across the brick walkway. It was Thanksgiving, the first we would've had with her, but she was gone before we got the chance. I kept walking, refusing to look back before I knew that the grave was out of my sight.

**Yang**

It was four months ago that she was taken. And in those four months our team has gotten more and more distant. Sometimes we go days without saying a word to each other. We sleep, we go to class, we go on missions for the academy sometimes, but for the most part we shut ourselves away. Blake usually finds a tree somewhere to read constantly, Weiss is very mysterious about what she does. She leaves school grounds every single day at six p.m. on the dot. I've never really found the motivation to follow her though. As for me, I spend my time hunting down criminals and have made quite the name for myself.

On most of my little hunts, it's mostly some request from the academy. But lately, the requests have been from higher-ups, like government officials and things. The Schnee Corporation has even been hiring me for escorts and shipment guards. That's what occupies my time usually, fighting is the one thing that can manage to get my mind off of her.

I still remember when they gave us the tattered cloth from her cape before they buried her with Crescent Rose. I wore mine like a scarf and only ever took it off when going to take a bath. Even after four months it still smelled of roses like she did.

**Blake**

I made it a habit to read every day I could next to her grave. When I first met her she didn't really seem like the kind of person I would want to be friends with until she asked about the book I was reading. I guess that's why reading in this spot was so important. A fresh bouquet of roses lay next to the stone and they smelled nice. It was starting to get colder out, so I don't know how long I can keep doing this until spring.

It was two months after she was gone that Yang, Weiss, and I wanted to go get something more permanent to remind us of her by. A simple rose tattoo was wound across each of our wrists. Normally we wouldn't want to get something like a tattoo but we all agreed that it was a good idea at the time.

The sun was starting to set when I finished up the chapter in my book. I smiled at the grave one more time, as if she was sitting there smiling back, and then I started walking towards the exit when I heard some leaves rustle behind me. I turned and for a second I thought I saw what looked like Ruby smiling at me from her grave. I rubbed my eyes and she was gone.

**Ruby**

Seeing all of them visit my grave so often, it really hurt. As a ghost, that is saying something. I wish they could hear my voice, see me, anything really. I want to help them. Let them know that it'll be okay. I want Weiss to know how I felt, I want Yang to understand how much I looked up to her, and I want Blake to understand the overwhelming respect I had towards her. But none of that can happen because I made a mistake. A mistake that took my life and almost the lives of everyone on my team. It's time I talked about it. I want to be able to accept this somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I thought about it and I came to the conclusion that I was not happy with how this started out AT ALL and I'm sure you guys weren't too excited about it either. So I am going to be taking an entirely different approach and making it into a whole new story. If you guys want updates at where I'm at, you can follow me on tumblr at .com or on twitter ASnazzySloth. The frequency of the information posted on those two networks is entirely dependent on how many people go there and follow me. But even if just one of you do, you can expect some info.**


End file.
